Zork
Zork is a Zorua from an unknown land in the continent of Avalon. He is a servant living in the kingdom of Aether, and is a character created by Noibat-the-NightWing. Personality Zork is playful, cheerful, energetic, curious and really just a clown. He likes pulling harmless pranks. His curiosity has brought him to love things related to chemistry. Whenever he gets the chance he tries to do something chemistry-like. One of the most amazing chemistry related things is baking soda and baking powder. He likes to put lots of it in cakes and other bakery related things. Unfortunately sometime experiments explode (due to too much baking powder). And then Zork is scolded by Ebony (his baking boss and friend), which is never too good. The good thing is that he is always forgiven. Although Zork is an orphan, he doesn't seem to care~ life is good for him; he has good friends, a place to live and a great kingdom to be in! He can't remember his real family, but he believes they are out there and that they love him. History Before Arrival Zork was a very little kid when it happened. He was about three. Just like that both of his parents were gone. His tattered red scarf is all he has left of them, and it is very important to him; he is very protective of it and never takes it off. He remembers the mons of his Village asking him what had happened and he couldn't tell them; he didn't know. Being an orphan with no family and no home is rough. He lived in the wild; living here and there. Sometimes he would go back to the same place, but he was always searching for his real parents. No other places or kingdoms dared to take him in, so he lived most of his life alone. When he was young he was told he with his parents until he was 3 1/2. He remembers his parents telling him he was born on the first day of winter, so they celebrate his birthday on the Winter Solstice. Being alone is about the boring-est thing ever! No one to look up to, no one to play with, just no anything. He would play with himself sometimes; and he became very prankster-y. From time to time he made friends to play with, but never real friends. The closest thing he got to a good friend was a banana! That is until he came to Aether. History After Arrival Zork met Ebony and they became great friends. Also Zork met Eve and Sunny and together they founded the 'Cute and Fluffy Club'. Character Idea History Originally, Zork was Fennekingirl's NPC. Before Noibat-the-NightWing had a deviantart account, he convinced his sister (Fennekingirl) to make a Zork NPC, and thus Zork was born. Everything Zork has done was reflected off what Noibat-the-NightWing said he should do, so when he got an account on DA, he made Zork his own Personal Character. Category:Unknown OCs